It's hot at Hogwarts
by nicopotter-snapeslove
Summary: It's the traduction of my fic in French : C'est chaud à Poudlard
1. HarryGinny

It's hot at Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Harry/Ginny

Harry part moved in the large Room for the meal. Arrived at its place at the side of Ron, Ginny, Drago and Hermione, it was addressed to Ginny with low voice: Ginny this evening comes in my room and you know why! (NDA: In my fic Harry and Hermione are prefects as a head and have a personal room) - Ok answered him - it with a smile on the corner of the mouth.

After the Harry meal moved towards the room of course of History of the magic always also annoying. After this 2 hours interminable course it moves towards the course of Divination. Professor Trewlaney oddly did not announce to him an atrocious death but rather an intense pleasure in next the 24 hours. Harry was smiling it suspected well when this moment was going to arrive. After this course merrier than usually it went to take forces while going to eat. Harry ate more than ever and was in a hurry well so that it was going this to pass after the meal. During all the meal Ginny looked at Harry of a provocative glance what left him imagined that it was going to pass an excellent evening in its company.

After this delicious meal, Harry went to prepare in its room. A few moments later, Ginny arrived with a sexy super behaviour with a perverse gleam in the eyes. It moved towards Harry and embraced it of such a force that it did not manage any more to breathe. It now embraced it in the neck and went down gently low. It takes off its tee-shirt to him then embraces it on its muscular chest. It goes down dangerously low. It withdraws the trousers of her lover very gently then his boxer. It is found now naked in front of beautiful the russet-red perverse one then which is still very equipped. It takes its hard sex between its fingers and starts to masturbate it slowly. Then it takes it in entirety in its mouth and starts to make movements of increasingly fast comings and goings. Harry let escape moaning

raucous. - Oh! It is continuous good! Oh! Yes Ginny! And then it flowed in its mouth. It liche the lips then it starts again its movements for all to wipe. Then Harry takes it by the hips goes up it to embrace it impetuously. It goes down and embraces it in the neck. It still goes down removes the small thin waistcoat of Ginny. It continues its small kisses on the belly of this one then goes up and takes off its bra to him. It seizure one of its centres then masses it gently. Ginny let escape a moaning from pleasure. It starts with shine to lick a nipple then the other passing quickly from one with the other . Harry goes down low and its skirt to him then its beautiful lace string takes off blue. It is now naked like him. It returns a finger in it and more and more quickly begins back and forth pass in it. It groans also quickly and then it enjoyed. It is placed under it and aspires all its nectar then they are embraced. Then Ginny begged Harry to return in it it is what it did without waiting. It begins its movements slowly to make it languish and it goes. - Harry comes more quickly I t'en taken. It did not wait longer and went increasingly fast but slowing down from time to time not to enjoy immediately it was too early. It always continued same manner during several minutes. From time to time they are embraced but they are touched all the time they cannot make the opposite. They are attracted one with the other. They cannot make differently. They like with the madness in its moments there. But it is love or it is right desire or right to make sex with no matter whom they do not know it. All these feelings are found together in its moments or they cannot do without the other. Then of a blow it is emptied in it and it enjoyed at the same time. They have a gleam of joy in the eyes. That appears in their eyes that they still need the body of the other against him and to feel their sex to intermingle and to make love like the insane ones during all the night and even longer still. It is withdrawn then is thrown on it to embrace it impetuously as they adore to do it then it go down low and start with shine to lick the she-cat and while playing with its clitoris. It strongly groans. It continues its play during long minutes until which enjoys again. It swallows its nectar with passion. Then Ginny reverses it to be with the top of him. It goes down gently while depositing heats kisses on the body from Harry. It takes then the large drawn up member of its lover in his mouth and starts to suck it from top to bottom while passing its language on the phallus of that which makes it so well enjoy. It continues during long minutes its activity. Feeling to come it moves away and starts to shake it more and more quickly and poses its mouth right with the top of sex which it likes so much. After one minute of branlade, it enjoyed in the mouth tender young woman who had sucked it for several minutes. Then Harry empoigna beautiful young woman and penetrated it hard while making go and comes fast and hard against the sex from Ginny. This one full at all with the treatment but it is done to him and even as it adores that and asks some more. But this one takes again the activity more slowly to make it languish and not to enjoy immediately it took too much pleasure quickly. It continues its sometimes fast movements, sometimes slow according to its desire to make languish the girl on whom it was at present. It continues this horse-gear for a good 10 minutes before enjoying at the same time as the girl whom it found splendid which was under him. After having finished their activity Harry and Ginny are reflected to discuss: Ginny, I am tanned to make sex with Hermione and you just for the sex. I would like to leave with you to have a normal life like everyone and because I adore you Ginny I cannot imagine my life without you any more. Me also I love you Harry and I want to also leave with you. Since this time Harry and Ginny left together and they all remade the love the night.

Following the next chapter (I hope that you have to like it and in more it is the longest chapter which I ever made of my life I am proud of me) Nicopotter


	2. HarryHermione

It is hot in Poudlard! Disclaimer: The perso are not with me and I do not touch with nothing (with share with my keyboard lol) for this history. To dimension R for scenes of sexuality. Couples: Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Drago, Ron/Ginny Drago/Ginny (It will have action in the air (or the bed lol)) Attention: There will be scenes of incestes for Ron/Ginny Harry/Hermione the next morning, Harry went to see Hermione in its room to go to explain the situation to him. However the young woman thought that it was for the same reason that usually then it jumped on Harry and embraced it impetuously. Harry did not have an other choice that to let it make it was thus going to make it last once with her and then after it was going all to explain to him. Whereas Hermione had withdrawn the pullover and the trousers of Harry, it was now on the point of withdrawing its boxer to him. But Harry wanted to make it as soon as possible to forget that after then with the devil the preliminaries. Whereas beautiful 17 year old young woman approached his mouth dangerously sex of our hero, it took it withdrew all its clothing quickly to him then entered its stem in her and then started to make increasingly fast movements in Hermione until it empties. After that the discussion started: Harry why you have usually do that fast Ci you adores when I suck you very slowly and that the penetration is done most slowly possible said Hermione It is because yesterday with Ginny that it passed so much well which one decided to leave together and I had come to explain it to you but you threw yourself on me then I am why not do it last once but as long as to do it make as soon as possible so that that finishes. Yes, I includes/understands but I would have a last favour to ask you I would like so much to feel last once your sex in my mouth. I adore to suck you more you than everyone and terribly I will miss that. I agree but it is well the last time for you. Then Hermione approached Harry, took its sex in its mouth all gently and very slowly not to waste this so expensive moment for it. It begins its movements of comings and goings and Harry cannot be prevented from letting leave pleasure gémissement. - I think that me also I will miss that gently says it during soft torture that the beautiful one made him. It cannot be prevented from strongly reddening with this remark. It had been often made say that it sucked well but never by Harry which always had weak for Ginny. After a good 10 Harry minute was emptied in the mouth of Hermione was repaired then to leave to find its soft in its apartment This chapter was shorter but I like it nevertheless and I have just sacrificed my couple preferred Harry/Hermione for the need for the fic but I will begin again myself has Nicopotter


	3. HarryHermione

It is hot in Poudlard! Disclaimer: The perso are not with me and I do not touch with nothing (with share with my keyboard lol) for this history. To dimension R for scenes of sexuality. Couples: Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Drago, Ron/Ginny Drago/Ginny (It will have action in the air (or the bed lol)) Attention: There will be scenes of incestes for Ron/Ginny Harry/Hermione the next morning, Harry went to see Hermione in its room to go to explain the situation to him. However the young woman thought that it was for the same reason that usually then it jumped on Harry and embraced it impetuously. Harry did not have an other choice that to let it make it was thus going to make it last once with her and then after it was going all to explain to him. Whereas Hermione had withdrawn the pullover and the trousers of Harry, it was now on the point of withdrawing its boxer to him. But Harry wanted to make it as soon as possible to forget that after then with the devil the preliminaries. Whereas beautiful 17 year old young woman approached his mouth dangerously sex of our hero, it took it withdrew all its clothing quickly to him then entered its stem in her and then started to make increasingly fast movements in Hermione until it empties. After that the discussion started: Harry why you have usually do that fast Ci you adores when I suck you very slowly and that the penetration is done most slowly possible said Hermione It is because yesterday with Ginny that it passed so much well which one decided to leave together and I had come to explain it to you but you threw yourself on me then I am why not do it last once but as long as to do it make as soon as possible so that that finishes. Yes, I includes/understands but I would have a last favour to ask you I would like so much to feel last once your sex in my mouth. I adore to suck you more you than everyone and terribly I will miss that. I agree but it is well the last time for you. Then Hermione approached Harry, took its sex in its mouth all gently and very slowly not to waste this so expensive moment for it. It begins its movements of comings and goings and Harry cannot be prevented from letting leave pleasure gémissement. - I think that me also I will miss that gently says it during soft torture that the beautiful one made him. It cannot be prevented from strongly reddening with this remark. It had been often made say that it sucked well but never by Harry which always had weak for Ginny. After a good 10 Harry minute was emptied in the mouth of Hermione was repaired then to leave to find its soft in its apartment This chapter was shorter but I like it nevertheless and I have just sacrificed my couple preferred Harry/Hermione for the need for the fic but I will begin again myself has Nicopotter


End file.
